


Blood Red

by RumbleFish14



Series: Gallagher's, Milkovich's & Winchester's OH MY.... [1]
Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Come Eating, Crossover, Daddy Mickey, Demon Ian, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Week, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pimp Mickey, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Strip Tease, Striper Ian, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Benny, Vampire Mickey Milkovich, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Dean takes Benny to his first gay strip club and he finds something he's more drawn to than blood.





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Shameless Clan now...first attempt at a cross over like this...hope you enjoy
> 
> comments & kudos are appriciated

Dark Red  
A Benny (SPN) & Ian (Shameless) Fic

 

Benny scanned the crowded street with apprehensive eyes. His vampire senses on full alert to everything around him. The people walking up and down the street, the cars rushing past and the sounds…way too many sounds. He could hear every conversation yet he heard nothing at all.  
What on earth was he doing here? 

Dean Winchester was the reason. Standing next to him like a live wire. It was his fault he’d been dragged here in the middle of the night with all these…people. Benny didn’t like people. Too much temptation to feed. It was a good thing Dean was as close to family as he could get.

Benny clenched his hands at his sides, sweat already dabbed his forehead. He looked over at a smiling, eager Dean and grumbled. “Do we really have to do this?”

Dean scuffed and had the audacity to look offended. “What kind of question is that? I bring you to a strip club and you ask me if you ‘have’ to be here? People would kill for the VIP lounge I got hooked up with.”

The words were foreign to him. VIP? Why would people kill each other to get inside? He looked at the building in question and didn’t see its appeal. The outside had harsh glowing lights that flashed every few moments and the sounds coming from within hurt his ears and made him grit his teeth. The long line of agitated people didn’t bode well either.

“I don’t…there are too many people here Dean.” His Louisiana accent was barely heard over the music booming into the street. 

Dean sighed heavily…if only having an old vampire as a friend would be so easy. He put a hand over his friends’ shoulders and spoke over the music as they walked towards the door. “VIP is private, so less people. Just do this for me one-time man, I need to see Sammy at his new job.”

Sammy…it was always Sammy.

Benny knew he’d never win now. The only thing that was good about this is they had a bar and he could drink himself into an early grave. “Fine, but you owe me.”

Dean grinned a big goofy smile. “I really do. But who knows, you might find something you like in here.” Dean winked and flashed their pass at the door. “They have every flavor you can imagine.”

“Dean, the only flavor I like is red.” He pushed away his friends arm and walked as close as possible through the doorway. 

The lights blinded him and the music cut into his advanced hearing, it was like doing drugs all over again. At the look of the place, he stopped instantly. The room was mostly dark, secret and he could see why. Dean was right, bodies of all shapes and sizes littered the room. Dancing, if one could call it that, moving together. But he noticed right away that it was all men. Every ‘dancer' was male, the staff and patrons. 

“Hey!” Dean grabbed Benny by the collar as soon as he realized he wasn’t following anymore. Benny was star struck. He had to grin. “Gotta keep up man. Don’t get lost.”

Benny glared at him. “Why are they all men Dean?” He nearly ran for the exit as a skinny kid in shiny blue shorts rubbed against his back.

Dean gave that chuckle again as they started walking. “You don’t miss much do ya?” He parked them at an empty spot at the bar in the VIP lounge, it was nearly empty with its own separate tables and a stage. “It’s a gay strip club Benny. You know, all guys.” 

He stayed silent. He was about to defend his sexuality for the billionth time but there was no use. Dean was his best friend and knew what he liked, and what he didn’t. 

“Just order a drink and relax a little.” He hailed the bartender and held up 2 fingers. “Just have a drink and we can get a few dances and head back.”

“Dances?” he said as his voice grew incredibly high. “I’m just gonna drink.” His body was already drifting into dangerous territory. The bodies sliding against each other combined with the fact that he could smell their blood hot and wet beneath skin was turning him on. 

“Just think about it will ya?” Dean took a shot and stepped away from the bar. “Gotta go man, I see my baby.”

Benny turned on the stool to see Sam Winchester swaying towards them. He nearly spit out his drink at the sight of him. Dressed in very little. His torso was very bare, showing his lean body and muscles. The shorts he wore barely covered his assets. Sam was a pleasant sight but he was all for Dean.

He watched Sam nearly fall into the arms of his brother and kissed him like they’d been apart for decades. The fact that they were brothers should have bothered him, instead it made him lean back and subtly adjust his jeans. 

The kiss broke and he gave a half wave at Sam who smiled back and tugged Dean’s hand. “See you later brother.”

Dean let go of Sam’s hand for a moment and spoke low into his ear. “Find someone huh? Let loose a little. Even if it’s just to feed.”

Benny shook his head as he chuckled. “Go ahead mon amie, enjoy it.” He laughed at Dean’s smile but couldn’t help himself. “Ya know, he’s your baby brother…you’re goin to hell for sure.”

Dean shrugged. “Been there, done that. I need a vacation anyways.” He turned to wink at Sam. “Come join us when you get a buzz goin.”

And with that, Dean left him alone at the bar. They didn’t go far, just to a pair of chairs in a corner and he watched as Sam danced for his brother. Dean was stuffing money down his shorts and was having a blast. He wasn’t use to this kind of dancing, but from the way Dean acted, he knew he could get used to it. 

Drink after drink was placed in front of him and he guzzled it like it was nothing. Harder to stay drunk as a vampire. Alcohol that is, getting blood drunk was easy. He hadn’t done that in some time. Trying to stay on the straight and narrow but Dean insisted so what the hell. 

He drank and watched his friend’s for awhile. Then turned his attention back to the crowd. It was smaller than the main floor but plenty to choose from. But what was he looking for? It had been years since he was with anyone, more so then with a man. 

A few people caught his eyes. A little blond thing kept nodding at him, but Benny didn’t feel the draw. 2 beers later a man with raven hair approached him, tattoos on his knuckles and had eyes the color of midnight skies.

“Hey big boy. You lookin for some fun?” Blue asked as he bit his lip.

Benny admired his body. He was in great shape with pale skin but it lacked something. He groaned as Blue grabbed his thighs and split them wide open, swaying between them.

“You look like you need to relax, let me help.”

Benny leaned forward until his face was pressed against Blue’s neck and inhaled deeply. His skin smelled sweet, too sweet. He liked a little kick to it. “Not really my type, mon cher.” 

Blue chuckled and ran his hands up and down thick, muscled thighs. “I’m not on the menu chief. But I run this place and all the dancers in it and I’m sure I could find something for your tastes.”

Benny could smell the truth on him, the confidence. Maybe this was just what he needed. He tossed back the rest of his beer and met those blue eyes.  
“I’m curious to see if you can do that.” He pressed back into Blue’s neck and felt his teeth descend. 

Blue laughed, a sexy, confident sound. “Come with me and I’ll show you.” 

Blue moved back and Benny let himself be led to the chair right next to Dean and Sam. Dean looked over and saw Blue and grinned before offering a hand.

“Mickey, my man.”

Blue smirked back and took the hand. “Winchester, my favorite customer.” He glanced at his little brother. “Sam.”

Sam stopped gyrating enough to lean up and lightly kiss Mickey’s cheek. “Daddy.”

Benny watched in awe. He had no idea what this was. But he saw Dean’s hands twitch when Sam addressed Blue like that. Why did Sam call him daddy? John Winchester was their father… 

“You know this guy?” Mickey nodded to the guy in question.

Dean nodded. “Best friend actually. He needs to lighten up but he’s an old soul.”

He watched Blue look him up and down with hungry eyes. Benny could feel his want, his desire. 

“He is indeed. But I do love a challenge.” Mickey stared at him hard, trying to find out what he needed, what he craved. “Stay here big guy, I wanna show you my grade A selection.”

Benny had a feeling he knew what that meant. He watched Blue walk away and noticed how perfect his ass was. He heard the boys chuckle and he looked over at them. “What?”

“Boss wants you bad man.” Dean grinned as his hands found Sammy's hips again. “He hardly lets anyone steal his attention but he wants you.”

“I know.” He said simply.

“How?” Sam asked a little breathless.

“I can smell it all over him.” His pants tightened despite Blue not being his type.

It took a few minutes but slowly Blue made his way back to him, with a few extra people tailing him. Benny watched with hunger as they all stopped at his feet. 

“I have a few here that you might like.” Mickey nodded to the blond.

Benny knew who it was. He’d said no to him the first time. Blue didn’t even need to ask him. With one look Blue understood and the blond was leaving in a huff.

“Strike one.” Mickey grinned and motioned for the next to step forward. “Maybe you prefer dark hair?” He said with a wink and a rise of his eyebrow.

Benny studied him as he stepped forward. He smelled nice but he didn’t get any harder for him then he did for the blond. “If I’m goin for dark hair, he isn’t my first choice.”

The dancer huffed but Blue was grinning up to his ears. He knew what this guy meant and he was flattered. “Compliment accepted sweetness.”

Benny offered a smile, until the next dancer stepped up. This one had dark blue hair with tattoos covering his thin body. He politely shook his head. 

“Fuck, strike three.” Mickey cursed and shooed them away. He would figure this out. He looked over at Dean who mouthed something he couldn’t quite understand because the guy started to move. “Oh, no. Don’t leave. I’ll find you something.”

Benny settled back down, not impressed. His mind wandered for what felt like forever before he smelled it. It made the hair on his arm stand on end, his jeans tightened to the point of pain and his belly grumbled. That smell…spicy and hot, boiling under his skin and just sweet enough to have him aching. He groaned and looked all around for the source of the smell. Searching through crowds of people until he found him.

A deep growl drew the attention of his 3 friends. Dean was smiling, Sammy laughed because he knew that sound and Blue just looked confused.

“Find somethin Benny?” Dean asked and looked around, trying to weed him out.

“By the door.” He said roughly, his voice scratchy from the alcohol and the need to coat his throat in that delicious blood.

Mickey followed his customers eye line near the back door. A grin spread across his face when he saw who it was Benny was referring to. The man might be old-school but the bastard had great taste. He couldn’t help but feel a little bummed though, he had nearly offered himself instead of one of the dancers.

“Excellent choice Benny, most excellent.” Mickey turned and whistled loudly enough for the dancer to hear. He stopped just before he stepped out and Mickey motioned for him.

Benny growled as he slowly came closer. This guy was perfect. Tall for someone so lean, lightly muscled in all the right places. With hair the color of hot blood and eyes as green as a dragon. Benny gripped the chair tightly, hearing it creak from the force, he made himself stay put.

“Uh Benny?”

Benny listened to his friend. “Yes, mon amie?”

“I don’t know if you realize, but this kid; Red, I’m almost 99% sure he is a Top.” Dean mumbled back.

Benny tore his eyes away from his prize and gave him a confused look. “A what?”

“A Top, man.” Dean smiled. Poor Benny.

“Should I know what means?” Benny growled in irritation.

Sam piped up. “Benny, a Top is someone who fucks you. He doesn’t let anyone fuck him. Understand?”

Did he understand? Yes, he did. Why did that interest him so much? In any relationship with a man, he was always the one pleasuring the other. Never the other way around. Images flashed through his mind of this red headed wonder bending him over and he groaned, loud and deep.

“Oh baby, I think he likes that.” Dean whispered against Sam’s jaw before he nibbled it.

Benny watched Blue approach him once more with Red right behind him. His fingers ached to run his hands through his hair. He wanted to sink his teeth into that pale skin and suck the life out of him.

“Well Benny, this is Ian.” He motioned to the red headed dancer to his left.

He barely heard the words. The need to claim him was so strong he wouldn’t deny himself anything from Ian. He glanced up into emerald eyes and his cock reacted.

“Si belle…” he growled in French. He saw the blood rise to Ian’s cheeks. There was something so different about him. Something dark and a little dangerous.

Mickey smiled. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” He turned to Ian. “This is a good friend of mine; Benny and he’s been looking for the right guy all night. And that my little Cherry is you.”

Ian huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m off the clock Daddy.”

Mickey pulled him aside and pegged him with a dark look. “Daddy will pay you double little Cherry.”

Ian looked the guy over. As tired as he felt, he knew the man was gorgeous. Tall and thick with muscles, those icy blue eyes and a perfect smile. A full beard that made him think “bear” with each look. And from the hard on he was rockin, this guy was packed. There was something familiar about him…

Vampire.

Ian shivered, Vamps around here were rare but he missed the high from being bitten. “Paid double with a vacation.” Truthfully, he would have done it for free but he wasn’t about to waste an opportunity like this.

Mickey placed a kiss on the inside of Ian’s neck. “That’s a good boy. If he wants more, feel free to use the back room.”

Benny didn’t point out the fact that he heard every word. Friends or not, humans wouldn’t understand but he got what he wanted. Ian. He didn’t like the way he touched Ian though. That was his job now. 

“Well all good here chief?” Benny grumbled. 

Mickey grinned and held his hands up. “He’s all yours Benny.” He moved quickly between those powerful legs and spoke against his ear. “If you’re ever in the mood for something else, let me know.”

Benny nodded his understanding but barely noticed when Blue moved away. He was so focused on Ian, who took Blue’s spot between his legs. That scowl he wore before was long gone, replaced by a devious smile.

Ian grabbed the arms of the chair and leaned forward until their lips nearly touched. “Got what you wanted.” He purred. “I’m all yours baby.”

Benny growled. “Let me watch you mon cher.” He watched with greedy eyes as Ian mounted his thighs so he was sitting against his lap. The short pale green shorts he wore rose up and showcased his cock. Benny knew he was hard though, he could see it, he smelled it. 

“Remember, no touching when we’re on the floor.” Ian whispered as he ground against him. Twisting his hips in slow circles, feeling Benny's dick hard under his ass. He was a big one alright. “I can feel how much you want me.”

He momentarily closed his eyes to absorb the feeling of Ian rocking against him. He was perfect in every single way. “Is that right?”

“Oh yes.” Ian rubbed his hands up Benny’s firm chest. “I can feel how hungry you are.”

Benny tilted his head up so their lips lightly brushed. “I can smell how much you want this Ian.” He gripped the chair hard. “I can taste it.”

His deep voice made Ian shiver. No reason to keep it hidden away any longer. A vampire can smell everything. “I do want you,” he put his mouth next to Benny's ear, “vampire.”

Benny jerked back, surprised but not alarmed. Ian was no hunter, he was something else. “How’d you guess?”

Ian grinned and leaned back against his thighs, showing Benny his body as he moved. “I saw your teeth.” He lied quickly. “Vampires are my favorite.”

As Ian moved on top of him, he watched closely. Tantalized by the movement of his body. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch, let someone stop him. His hands moved to grip Ian’s thighs as the boy leaned back, showing him the beautiful arch of his body.

“I’ve never seen anything like you.” Benny panted as Ian worked over his groin. He had never been this hard before. Not even as he fed. He went from zero to ten in an instant.

“No?” Ian stood and bent down in front of him, facing away so he had a good view of his ass. “I’m sure you’ve seen more than you know.”

Licking his lips, he watched the tight material move over Ian’s bottom like water. The sway of his hips could make him forget his own name. But he did see something, as Ian said. When he bent down, Benny caught his eye. No longer seeing green but black pits of despair.

Demon…

“You gonna show me that weapon, hunter?” Ian teased him as he sat down, leaning his back against Benny's chest. He rotated his hips back and forth. Feeling his dick slide between his cheeks. “Gonna exorcise me?”

Benny saw the moment Sam and Dean caught on. They moved, as if grabbing for a weapon but he flagged them down. “Don’t boys, he won’t do anything. Will ya sugah?”

Ian let his eyes flare black again at the hunters and shook his head. “If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead.” He arched his back and grabbed ahold of Benny's hair so he could feel his beard against his bare back. “I’m just here for fun.”

“Benny…” Dean warned.

“No Dean,” he lightly brushed his lips over Ian’s smooth back. “Let me handle this.”

That made Ian groan, a true sound of the need he felt for the vampire. “You gonna handle me Benny? Huh? You gonna do it hard or slow?” He moved his hips accordingly, loving how Benny’s breath hitched. 

He let his hands move from the arms of the chair, around to settle on Ian’s gyrating hips. He groaned deep and touched him without regret. “Come back to my room?” He asked because he needed him right then. No more waiting.

Ian quivered. “I can’t wait that long.” He stood up, flushed and breathless and offered Benny his hand. “Follow me vampire.” 

Benny stood on weak legs as he watched Ian walking away. He stepped away from the boys without another word, ignoring the fact that Dean tried to slip him a weapon. He knew Ian wouldn’t try anything, his boss was very strict and even if he did try something, Benny was sure he wouldn’t care.

The back room was covered from ceiling to floor in dark blue curtains. They hung from the ceiling and flowed like water do the ground. The chairs were all black as well, even the couch and what appeared to be a good-sized bed in the corner. It was quieter in there, the music and lightly blocked by the curtains. 

Benny could care less about the room. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the demon. Ian was tall, nearly as tall as him but he was much thinner. The muscles moved like silk as he walked. Glancing back every now and then to see if he was following. 

Ian stopped at the foot of the bed and Benny stopped right behind him. So close he could lean forward and inhaled that pale skin. He knew what they came back here for, he insisted, but now he wanted to feed more than he wanted sex. 

He wasn’t sure if it was fear or want in Ian’s eyes, but they remained pitch black as he turned around to face him. Unlike the Winchester boys, the eyes didn’t bother him. It added a little something extra.

“So…” Ian smirked as he ran his hands up Benny’s firm chest. “Now that you have me here, what do you plan to do?”

Benny brought him closer with a hand around his slim waist, his hands burning at the feel of bare skin against his palm. He was met with black eyes staring into his own, and it felt like if he stared long enough, his too would turn black. 

“I want anything you will give me.” He replied honestly. Ian’s lips looked more enticing the longer he stared at them.

“I’m willing to give you anything Benny…” Ian lightly pressed their lips together. “But I want to know what you want most.”

Without his permission, his teeth descended into sharp points. Ian didn’t freak out like so many would, instead he ran his tongue lightly over the sharp tips. 

“When’s the last time you fed?” Ian asked as he pressed his body fully against Benny’s. 

“It’s been about 20 years or so…” Benny let them remain visible for a moment longer. “I don’t want to make you do this Ian. I don’t want you to do this because you were paid to.”

“Mickey is only paying me for the dancing. Anything…extra, is up to me.” His hands slipped down Benny’s chest down to rub across his groin. His fingers itched to touch him, to jerk him. 

Benny groaned. “And what is going to happen?” he moved his hands down to grip Ian’s ass. He squeezed, very tight under his fingers. 

“Anything you want.” Ian whispered before connecting their lips. Benny opened for him instantly, letting out the deepest groan he’d ever heard. It sent chills down his body. 

Benny kissed him back. He cupped Ian’s butt and lifted him right off the ground. Ian gave a surprised gasp into his mouth and locked his legs tightly around his hips. Ian was hard and pressed into his belly, slowly rocking his body forward. He moved until he could kneel on the bed, with Ian’s long limbs around him and slowly laid him down. 

As Ian’s back hit the bed, he settled his body between those long legs. Their groins pressed together and they let out nearly identical moans. Benny lightly gripped his neck and turned him to deepen the kiss as he lightly thrusted against him. 

“Benny…” Ian gasped as the kiss broke and the vampire moved to kiss his jaw. He didn’t think he would actually enjoy this, but the more Benny touched him, the more excited he became. He found his legs hooked around Benny’s thick thighs, urging him to keep grinding. “I want you...”

Benny grinned and nipped at his ear. “Is that right?” Ian nodded and slid hands under his shirt. “Tell me what you want darlin.”

Ian moaned when Benny kissed down his chest, pausing to suck on his nipples. He couldn’t remember the last time someone paid his body so much attention. They usually wanted his dick and nothing more. 

“I want you baby.” He threaded his hands into Benny’s hair before it fell over his blue eyes. “Wanna feel your teeth.”

Benny stopped kissing just above Ian’s hips. Ian’s words went right to his groin, making him pulse and weep for attention. He looked up to see those black eyes staring down at him he could feel the want. “What did you say?”

Ian grinned and bit his lip. “I want you to feed on me.” Just saying it out loud was enough to make his body undulate. 

“Why would you want that darlin?” at this point it didn’t really matter why. He wanted to taste the demon, to have his blood running to his groin before he took him. 

“Because I love the way it feels. I love how it hurts just enough to make it good.” Ian let his hands move seductively down his body and Benny watched each move. “Don’t you wanna taste me?”

His teeth unsheathed instantly as he growled. Ian moaned eagerly for him. He moved down Ian’s body until he had those pale legs thrown over each shoulder, hands under his ass to grip him tight.

“Please Benny…” Ian moaned and rubbed over his cock, hard and ready under his shorts.

He lightly kissed over his pale thighs, tracing the dark blue lines of his veins with the tip of his tongue. He glanced up once more to check and when Ian nodded, Benny opened his mouth wide, teeth slicing through his skin like butter and the warm, rich blood filled his mouth.

Benny moaned and held onto his thigh and he drank deeply. Hard pulls from that vein that lead right to his groin. Ian had the best blood he’d ever tasted. Thick and heady, coating his throat and pushing him closer to orgasm.

“Fuck…” Ian moaned and arched his back, pushing further into Benny’s mouth. With each mouthful, Benny’s cheek rubbed against his balls, making his entire body tingle. “Fuck that’s good. So good Benny.” He praised and fisted dark hair. 

Benny knew he could drink Ian dry. A gulp or two would be enough to keep him sated for a month but he wanted to drain him dry. Wanted to taste every drop. With one last mouthful, he pulled back and felt the blood rushing through him. To his face, flushing out his cheeks and making him 10 times harder.

Ian was breathing deeply, eyes closed and his hair slicked back to his neck. When a drop of blood ran down Benny’s chin, Ian laughed deeply. “Please tell me you’re a top.”

A Top…okay, he knew this word. He also knew Dean said Ian was a Top too. Mouth thick with blood, he just nodded.

“Thank fuck,” Ian breathed and quickly sat up to remove Benny’s shirt, tossing it to the floor. “Normally I don’t bottom, like at all. But what I really want right now is for you to fuck me.”

Benny growled and met Ian’s lips for a kiss. Harder this time, messier as he shared Ian’s own blood with him. He hooked his fingers into those little shorts and helped Ian slip them off until he was gloriously naked under him. 

Ian had never wanted anyone to fuck him. Not anyone. But as Benny drank from him, a vision of being on top of the vampire, riding him as he drank from his neck was branded into his mind. He broke the kiss, panting as Benny moved to his neck.

“Stand up.” Ian groaned and pushed him back a little.

Breathless and hard, he stood up beside the bed. He watched Ian move to sit on the edge between his legs and undo the buttons before pulling them down his legs. Benny kicked off his shoes first then his pants and boxers. Now standing naked in front of him.

Ian’s eyes shined with danger as he opened his mouth wide and took all 8 inches of Benny into his mouth.

“Ian…” he moaned and nearly died as Ian swallowed him down. That head of fire red hair bobbing up and down, a low moan erupting from Ian’s mouth. “Let me see your eyes.”

Ian looked up and let Benny see his eyes. He didn’t stop sucking him, he took him deeper. Swirling his tongue around every vein and cherishing each moan pulled from his mouth.

“Let me see your eyes.” He growled again.

If he could smirk with a mouth full of dick, he would. He deep throated him and let his eyes flash black.

Benny gripped the back of that red hair and slowly pushed further into his mouth. He didn’t know what it was about those black eyes but he was already very close. After one final thrust, he pulled out of Ian’s mouth and wiped the spit from his lips.

“Need you in me vampire.” Ian grasped, voice shot from Benny’s thrusting. He moved over to the desk quickly and dug through until he found lube and a condom before crawling back and handing the tube over. “Stretch me out.”

Benny took the bottle with shaky hands and squeezed some onto his two fingers before he tossed it to the bed. “Want you on top.” He sat back against the headboard and wiggled his fingers at him.

Ian grinned and moved to straddle his thighs, his own legs shaking with the need to be used like this. Benny grabbed him around the waist, two slicked up fingers pressing at him. He threw his head back as a finger circled him.

Benny watched his face as one finger sank in deep, Ian moaned and rocked his body down against it. So, he groaned and added another one, moving them from side to side, opening him up.

“Fuck that feels good.” Ian moaned and gripped those wide shoulders. 

Benny smiled and watched the beauty above him. Slick with sweat, eyes closed and the way his back arched made him slide his fingers in deeper. Ian gasped and his dick rubbed against his stomach, leaving a line of pre-come. 

“You are so beautiful.” Benny whispered as he leaned up to kiss his neck, adding another finger to his ass.

“Guys aren’t beautiful.” He groaned and rocked back against his fingers. An odd sensation came over him when he thought of what Benny said. It sounded so familiar…the deep tone and the old school way in how he spoke. Very familiar. But he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Petit rouge…” (little red) Benny removed his fingers and unrolled the condom over his dick, added some lube to himself and put one hand on Ian’s hip, the other at the base. “Believe me when I say you are.”

Ian smiled. You’d think a demon as old as he was wouldn’t or couldn’t be swayed by those little words. But he liked when Benny praised him like this. That he took the time to try. “Show me then.” He challenged with a smirk.

Benny took his lips again and nearly growled when Ian wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his upper body into his chest. It gave him plenty of room to slowly push in, getting choked moans from them both as the head slipped inside.

Ian was tight, way too tight and he had to fight for every inch that pushed in. He was breathing hard, sweating profusely and trying not to come. Ian became inpatient and slowly lowered himself until he bottomed out. The kiss broke as Ian keened loudly, arching his back.

“Fuuuckk…” he moaned and closed his eyes. Benny was big. Stretching him wide open. The vampire’s eyes were dark, almost midnight blue. “So big baby.”

Benny moaned and lifted Ian by his hips up and down his dick, squeezing him tight with each thrust. One hand moved up Ian’s sweaty back and held him there as he pushed up, slowly fucking into him.

Ian panted heavily, his thighs shook and he craved to reverse their positions and take the vampire from behind. Only this was good, too good. He needed someone to turn him out every few years.

“Don’t hold back vampire. You know I won’t break.” He winked and slammed himself down hard, pushing Benny all the way in until his prostate was grazed. Pleasure zinged up his spine and he let out a harsh moan. “God, I missed this.”

Benny smiled and angled his dick so pressed against that spot over and over again. “I’ve never had someone as good as you. So perfect.” He thrust up hard so Ian’s body bucked hard. 

With each word, Ian recognized more and more of who this vampire was. Ian laughed, a broken sound as he was closer and closer to that edge. “Oh, I think you have Benny.”

Benny wrapped a hand around his neck and kissed him again. He about broke as Ian took over. Moving that slim body up and down, rolling his hips. He growled and felt his teeth come out to play.

Black eyes opened wide as he shivered. “M' close Benny, bite me.”

“Only if you keep going.” He skimmed his teeth over soft skin.

“I will!” He moaned and kept riding, their skin slapping together. “Please Benny…”

Benny bit down one more time, his free hand moving to Ian’s groin, jerking him quickly. He moaned as hot blood flowed fast into his mouth. Trickling down Ian’s white skin and making them both stick together.

Ian whimpered. “Yes! Yes…” he gripped Benny’s back. “Just like that…fuck, just like that.”

“Ian…” Benny moaned with a mouth full of blood.

“Me too, me too!!” he screamed and came hard, coating Benny’s abs as he felt the vampire come deep inside him. Those strong hips pounding as fast as they can.

Ian knew his eyes were shot. After that, it was unlikely they would return until hours from now. He breathed hard, finally sated.

Benny brushed hair from Ian’s eyes, ran a thumb over his bottom lip. He had never had the pleasure to feed and make love at the same time. It added to his orgasm and he felt weightless. And Ian was beaming, beautiful. Smiling, breathing hard and resting on top of him.

“Mon cher…” he laughed blissfully. “You are so beautiful.”

Ian felt himself blush. After all they shared, and that made him blush. “You’re not so bad either vampire. Happy I decided to stay.”

“Me too.” He whispered and watched the blood trickle down his chest. “Can I see you again?” he asked and traced his lips with a finger.

“Of course you can.” Ian quickly licked over the pad of his thumb. He slowly moved off to the side, feeling empty at the loss and captured those full lips once more. “You know where to find me Benny Lafitte.” He quickly pulled his shorts on and nearly limped to the door.

Benny’s smile slipped as he watched Ian go. That devious smile in place as he finally knew why he was so drawn to the redhead. He watched the first man he ever loved walk out the door. Back before he was a vampire, before a demon inhabited that glorious body…when they were human.

“Cameron….” He whispered as Ian winked once more and he was gone. 

How had he not known before? He should have smelled it. His love, long lost love was in the body of that redheaded dancer. Now that he knew, Benny could feel it all over. Deep inside his heart.

His Cameron had finally found his way back to him…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sammie for all your help!


End file.
